


So I'll watch your life in pictures

by Beautifulsoulheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, stiles tries to move on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/pseuds/Beautifulsoulheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski looked down at the wedding invitation on his hands. It had been in the pile on the table that was waiting for him when he came home from work. Really he should have expected it sooner or at least not have been as surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I'll watch your life in pictures

**Author's Note:**

> I so there was a [post](http://enchantedbyheartbreak.tumblr.com/post/54797115036) on my dash and I really hoped that there would be a fic for it but I couldn't find one. There is probably one out there but I decided to do one. This is my first Teen Wolf one shot but I'm not new to writing.

Stiles Stilinski looked down at the wedding invitation on his hands. It had been in the pile on the table that was waiting for him when he came home from work. Really he should have expected it sooner or at least not have been as surprised. 

You are cordially invited to the wedding of Derek Hale and Jennifer Blake

He doesn't remember dialing Scott's number and he doesn't remember his best friend coming over and helping him onto the bed while he still gripped the card in his hands.

"Stiles man it's alright," Scott tried to comfort the man.

"It's not ok Scott! I don't hear from him in 6 years and suddenly I get an invite for his wedding to our old teacher!" Stiles yelled as he tried to bury himself down under his comforter.

"Why didn't you ever tell him how you felt?"

"I don't know Scott. I'm sorry I've accused you of murder and was reluctant to save your life by the way I'm kind of in love with you. Yeah because that would have gone over smoothly."

"Hey. We'll find you a date and it will be ok. If anything you're still his friend right? Why else would he invite you?" Scott had a point. If anything else he was a friend of Derek's and he should at least go in support.

-

He had to admit it was a nice ceremony. Just small enough so that there wasn't a lot of people.

He took a sip from the glass he had in front of him as he looked across the room. Scott was with Allison on the dance floor. Lydia was with Jackson because somehow Derek was able to find him wherever he has been and send him an invite and the two were catching up. Danny was with Ethan which would have been a surprise if those two haven't been inseparable for years and if Ethan hadn't helped with the alpha pack. Isaac had a date, some girl he had met in school.

"You look sad Stiles. Weddings are happy occasions," Cora Hale said as she came over and stood next to him.

"I guess I'm not a wedding person," He said with the greatest amount of monotone he could muster.

"It's nice to see him smiling again you know," the younger Hale said as she ordered a drink for herself.

"What about you? Are you smiling again?" The brown haired man asked as he downed the rest of his drink.

"Always now," Cora said as she looked down at the wedding ring on her own left hand. "What about you Stiles?"

"Sometimes. There's no special someone in my life right now."

"Pining over a married man won't change anything."

"How am I not surprised that you knew?"

"I know a lot of things. But don't let this keep you from being happy. I spent a lot of time upset about things I had no control over," Cora said as she placed her hand on his arm. "But then I let myself find happiness and I'm so happy now."

"I'm sure your husband can say the same thing," He smiled as he looked at the man in question who was without a doubt listening to their conversation from his seat a few feet away.

"You spend 3 months locked in a bank vault and you get to know a person," the auburn haired woman smiled as she looked at Boyd.

"I'm glad you're happy Cora. You both deserve to be happy after what happened."

"So do you Stiles."

He smiled at her slightly as he put his empty glass down and made his way out of the hall holding the reception.

-

As Stiles laid in the bed of his hotel room, he couldn't sleep knowing that probably at this very moment Derek and Jennifer were having sex in the honeymoon suite. He knew he shouldn’t be dwelling on a relationship that was never even started. He shouldn’t be feeling the warmth of tears going down his face but they were.

He doesn’t remember falling asleep that night and he was glad about that. He does remember waking up the next day and gathering his things to go home. He wanted to go back to his Derek-free life and forget this whole wedding happened.

-

Life was really against Stiles because one year and six months and twenty days later he receives another invitation but this time it’s to a baby shower for Derek and Jennifer. He has a feeling that Cora is the person behind him getting the invitations.

But that wasn’t the only news, the couple was expecting twin girls. Of course life hates him.

Stiles wants to have a breakdown at his mailbox. He wants to scream and cry and then go inside and curl underneath his nice comfortable comforter but he can’t. He has to make dinner tonight for him and his boyfriend Grant. It’s a fairly new relationship and he is proud of himself to keep someone around for this long.

Stiles had met Grant about five months ago while he was supposed to be having lunch with Lydia because the two had a standing lunch date for every Thursday. Except Lydia had called him as he was seated at their usual table and told him that she couldn’t make it because she was busy with something important that she needed to finish for work but she had sent someone in her place.

Grant was nice and understanding about the hurt that Stiles held in his heart about Derek. They were taking it slow and he was grateful for that.

That night after dinner when the two were seated on the couch watching a movie Stiles told his boyfriend about the invitation he had received. And Grant being the person of sound mind and understanding he was, he asked if Stiles was ok and that if he wanted that he would go to the baby shower as his date.

-

For a baby shower Stiles had to admit that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. It was more of a pack gathering with gifts celebrating the fact that their alpha was adding new members to the pack.

He was glad that he had decided to take Grant with him as his date. He got along well with the members of the pack and Jennifer’s family. Lydia made sure that everyone at the shower knew that it was her who had set them up.

Scott being his best friend/brother made sure that every time that he and Grant were around that Grant was right for Stiles. He knew the pain that Stiles felt about Derek and he didn’t want him to get hurt again.

Stiles had been avoiding Derek but it wasn’t intentional. Someone was always coming up to him asking questions about how work was going or complimenting him on how amazing Grant was and that they made a lovely couple. He had finally managed to get away from the crowd and was sitting on the front steps and he saw Derek sit down next to him out of his peripheral vision.

“I haven’t been able to thank you for coming today,” Derek said as he stared out into the yard in front of the house that the couple had bought about a year ago.

“I haven’t been able to congratulate you on the babies,” Stiles said as he turned his head and looked at the man next to him. He still had that scruff he always seemed to be sporting.

“Thanks. Your boyfriend must be special if he could handle being around you this long without wanting to rip your throat out,” the man turned and smiled at him.

Stiles smiled. “Yeah well he doesn’t have sharp werewolf teeth so I don’t think it will be as effective if he tried.”

“Guess he’ll have to get the bite so he can if he needs too.”

“You’re not funny.”

“I thought it was.”

The conversation lasted a few more minutes before Stiles had to get back and find Grant to save him from whatever conversation one of the pack members most likely roped him into.

“You okay?” Grant asked him as the two drove back to Stile’s apartment. After the conversation with Derek, Stiles had stayed by his boyfriend’s side for the rest of the shower.

He thought about today for a bit before he answered. Today felt like some sort of closure that he needed before he moved ahead in his relationship with Grant.

“Yeah. I think I am.”

-

Two years later the pack received an invitation to his wedding and he found that he couldn’t be happier with the way his life turned out.

 


End file.
